omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiamma of the Right
Statistics Name: Fiamma of the Right. Origin: A Certain Magical Index. Classification: Human, Magician, Leader of God's Right Seat, He Who Can Save The World, The Likeness of Michael, The One Above God. Gender: Male. Age: Unknown. Tier: | Unknown. | H-5. | Destructive Capacity: | Unknown. (The power of his Holy Right does not operate on destructive capacity, eventhough his highest shown feat was obliterating all of Eurasia. The strength of The Strike That Ends Everything It Touches depends wildly on the durability of the target, as the strike will always possess enough power to erase the target without any destructive force, the target in the previous example being Eurasia. Therefore, the former feat cannot be used to gauge his strength, as it was obviously far from his full potential) | High Universe Level. (At full power, Fiamma literally became "God", the biblical God specifically, which would be on this level in scope. The Holy Right is able to recreate any given feat, legend and prophecy in biblical religion, which includes the God's various creation feats) | Speed: | At least High Hypersonic+, (Scaling from Accelerator) FTL Reactions with the Holy Right. (The Holy Right reacted to and blocked a laser fired from a satellite in space, when Fiamma didn't even have the slightest clue that it was there) | Infinite. (Given his status, he should logically be on this level) | Durability: | Unknown. (Fiamma uses the Holy Right for both offense and defense) | High Universe Level. | Intelligence: Absurdly high, at least comparable to Accelerator, who possesses capacity superior to that of a hundred super computers. Fiamma is the sole orchestrator and organiser of the events that caused World War 3. Stamina: | Extremely high. | Likely limitless. | Range: | Planetary. | High Universal. | Weaknesses: | Unable to use the Holy Right to its full potential. | None notable. | Key: | Base | La Persona Superiore a Dio | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Mid), Magic, Holy Fire Manipulation, Holy Light Manipulation, Holy Force Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Weapon Summoning, Automatic Defense, Teleportation, Healing, Telepathy, Necromancy, Resistance to Mind- & Soul Manipulation. Weapons & Equipment The Holy Right. Notable Attacks & Techniques The Holy Right (聖なる右 Seinaru Migi): It is the embodiment of the power of the Right Hand within Christianity, which Fiamma of the Right claims has the power to create miracles and destroy all evil outright. The power itself is aligned to Archangel Michael, who occupies God's Right Seat in Heaven, and it is as innate to Fiamma of the Right as it is to walk. The Holy Right derives its power from the prominence the Right Hand has in Christian lore, wherein several miracles, rituals, and traditions are performed using the Right Hand. Archangel Michael cast down Lucifer and his fallen angels with the Right Hand; Jesus, the Son of God used his Right Hand to heal the sick; the Bible was written with the Right Hand. The Holy Right is capable of replicating the power all of these original acts held. The Holy Right is as strong as it needs to be. Its strength depends on Fiamma of the Right’s needs and the enemy that stands before him — ergo, the Holy Right simply defeats whatever it targets with the precise amount of force needed, no more no less. Touma likened Fiamma of the Right’s power to having a "defeat" option in an RPG among the usual commands of "fight", "defend", "magic", and "item". Touma goes onto saying the Holy Right ignores its enemies actions and simply crushes them regardless. * The Strike That Ends Everything It Touches: This attack destroys everything it touches without any destructive force. * The Strike That Reaches Everything When Swung: This attack delivers itself right next to its target without any speed or sound. When he wishes, Fiamma of the Right can teleport right next to the target while he delivers that attack, as he did with Vento of the Front. * Holy Right Auto Target: The Holy Right has a function which allows it to automatically attack anything that it deems as a threat. This was shown when a satellite laser from Academy City shot Fiamma out of nowhere, and the holy right blocked the laser and destroyed the satellite that shot the laser. Fiamma had no way to even know that the laser was fired at him, nor did he even know where the orbital satellite that shot the laser was located, so the logical explanation for this is that the Holy Right has the ability to auto-target threats, that even Fiamma may not know about. * Flaming Sword: It is powerful 30 - 40 km magical sword massive enough to resist being negated by Imagine Breaker for some time. This is likely symbolism for the Sword of Michael, said to be a flaming sword used by Archangel Michael to banish Lucifer from Heaven. * Beam of Light: Fiamma fires a beam of light from the Holy Right. This attack wasn’t negated by Imagine Breaker, but ricocheted off of it and split into multiple beams. * Sword of Light: Fiamma generates a sword of light with his Holy Right. This attack was used by Fiamma of the Right to sever Touma’s Imagine Breaker. * Teleportation: Fiamma of the Right can teleport anywhere he wishes instantly as long as he has an open horizontal path. Category:Character Profiles Category:Light Novel Characters Category:A Certain Magical Index Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier H